Amar es callar
by Maakemecrazier
Summary: Amor es abrazar la rosa mas bella entre las bellas, es respirar su aroma en cada palpitar, es un suspiro las estrellas alcanzar, es un libro a medio terminar


**Titulo: Amar es callar**

**Summary: ·…Amor es abrazar la rosa mas bella entre las bellas, es respirar su aroma en cada palpitar, es un suspiro las estrellas alcanzar, es un libro a medio terminar…"**

**Rantig: T**

**~' Ya saben que en esta vida NO soy tan maravillosa como Stephenie así que los personajes no me pertenecen, pero si soy Mmel & adivinen que? La trama SI es mía(: ~'**

**Personajes: Jane/Alec**

* * *

Te quitas la capa con la que disfrazas lealtad. Tú no proteges a Aro y lo sabes

No eres fría como todos piensan, no eres un ángel pero sabes que un demonio tampoco. Deseas estar en este estupido castillo solo para verlo. Y lo siente, el viene, el esta cerca de tu habitación

-Jane, vamos de caza? – te pregunta

Y aun, sin hambre, vas con el. Sabes que es el único momento donde pueden estar 'solos', casi por completo

El solo te ve como su hermana gemela, la pequeña al cual proteger, pero sabes que dejaste de serlo hace mucho tiempo. Ya no deseas ser su hermana. Tú deseas ser algo más. _Deseas ser su mujer. _

Lo ves. Ves como corre delante de ti, y ves como se detiene a observar a una rubia. Una rubia que llora y tiene más o menos 21 años. E imaginas como serias si tu crecimiento no se hubiese detenido

-Iré por ella – te dice

Una parte de ti siente la necesidad de decirle que no; pero luego te das cuenta de algo:

- Eres Jane Vulturi, la mano derecha de Aro, la fría vampira que no siente nada más que masoquismo y una fría perversión

Ves como el se acerca a ella y con una suave sonrisa, sin mostrar sus dientes, el le seca las lagrimas; ves como ella se estremece con su piel fría

Y cuando ella sonríe ves a Alec tomarla de los brazos y clavar sus filosos y blancos dientes en su piel clara como la leche

Ves la misma excitación en los ojos de Alec mientras la humana grita, y sonríes porque te parece genial. Ella sigue gritando mientras ves como pequeñas gotas de sangre bajan por su camisa

Y, sin tener hambre, te acercas rápidamente a los dos

-Ven, Jane. Bebe conmigo – dice el mientras ves sus labios cubiertos de una tentadora sangre

Sin meditarlo, o pensarlo, tomas el cuello de ella mientras, con tu mano, arrimas su cabeza hacia atrás. Ves como ella te ve con un dolor infinito y sonríes, dejando que ella vea todos tus dientes

Clavas tus colmillos en su blanco cuello y sientes la calida sangre dentro de tu boca, bajando por tu garganta. Sigues succionando de su cuello mientras ella grita y tú ríes por dentro; su pequeña sangre se ha acabado y lo sabes

-Dame de tu sangre, Jane

Te acercas a el, y, como si fuese una orden, le ofreces tu muñeca derecha. Pero antes de pensarlo lo ves besando tus labios mientras seca cada gota de sangre que queda sobre tu boca

Abres los ojos segundos después y ves como el se aleja; clava sus colmillos en tu muñeca

Gritas, porque si duele, pero sabes que se siente tan bien que no te detienes a gritar de nuevo. Y, luego de una corre, corren juntos al castillo; aunque para el solo fue satisfacer sus necesidades, para ti fue algo mas

Athenadora te observa y cuando llegas a tu habitación. Ella ya esta ahí sentada en tu silla mientras lees un libro y sabes que te dirá algo como madre

-Le amas – te dice

Y antes de contestar te das cuentas de que si lo haces, con el frío y congelado corazón tu lo amas. _Lo amo_

-Lo hago – contestas

Y sabes que amor es abrazar la rosa mas bella entre las bellas, es respirar su aroma en cada palpitar, es en un suspiro las estrellas alcanzar, es un libro a medio terminar

Y, si, es lo que sientes por Alec, por tu hermano, y de nuevo olvidas que le amas tanto que eres capaz de seguir siendo su dulce hermana

Así que ignoras tus sentimientos y la misma sonrisa sádica de los Vulturis aparece en tu rostro, como todos los días

Ves el sol salir a lo lejos y olvidas, inmediatamente, lo ocurrido

«Porque sabes que amar también es callar, cuando es necesario»

* * *

**No les cuesta darme una critica que me ayude a mejorar o subirme el ego :D' Gracias por solo entrar:D' pero les agradezeria mas si me dejaran un review(:**


End file.
